


Eyes Open, Eyes Opened

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss, Morning After, Seduction, Twincest, feelings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus takes a truth serum, one of the side effects of which is temporary short term memory lost.  Luckily Roman is there to clear up exactly what happened.  (Sex.  Sex happened.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Eyes Open, Eyes Opened

When Remus first opens his eyes he thinks he must still be dreaming. There’s no other option that occurs to him for a solid forty seconds, because he is naked in bed with Roman, and _Roman is naked too_. Remus might sleep in the buff, and their rooms might be near enough to one another for such a mistake as one of them falling into the wrong bed. That’s the second thing that Remus tries to tell himself, except Roman always puts on that ridiculous onesie when he means to get into bed to relax and sleep. 

That explanation also wouldn’t take into account the ache in Remus’ limbs and dusk purple hickies on whatever skin he can see- his and Roman’s both. He doesn’t have to lift the cover to intuit that the trail on his chest goes lower.

The sheets smell of sex, and he can’t think of any other activity that would make Roman ignore the state of his mussed hair. But surely he’s missing something. Surely Remus is jumping to absurd conclusions, the most depraved scenario coming to him just like always. Except, that’s seeming less and less likely the longer he thinks about it. 

_It._ Remus has no memory of the _it_ in question, but surely he didn’t actually- How likely was it really that Roman consented to such a liaison?

Oh great flaming jelly bean semen, Roman is awake. Remus knows for certain that he’s awake because said Prince is currently trailing kisses up his throat and purring about an encore of last night's show stopping performance.

“Fellating finger puppets!” he exclaims, his surprise more than evident as he squirms between moving towards Roman in delight and moving away in confusion.

Roman chuckles at his euphemism- _Roman chuckles at his euphemism?-_ before rolling them to straddle the Duke provocatively.

“I’m dreaming,” Remus vocalizes, trying to talk sense into himself and, subsequently, back into the world around him. “This is just a very sexy, unnervingly _realistic_ dream, and when I wake up everything will go back to it’s miserable, pining normal.”

“You’re not dreaming, love.” Roman soothes, petting a hand through Remus’ hair and leaning down to nuzzle affectionately into his cheek. “Neither of us is dreaming. We are splendidly awake, Re. This dream came _true_.”

“That’s cheesy,” Remus can’t help but point out. Instead of derisive his voice sounds fond. “How did we end up-” he cuts off, illogically afraid that if he voices the entirety of his suspicions Roman will leap back, repulsed. “How did you end up in my bed?” he course corrects, only for Roman trail his hands down Remus’ chest suggestively and answer in a husky, self-satisfied rumble. 

“You invited me,” he says, clarifying absolutely nothing.

“Hng,” a partial moan slips out of Remus’ lips while Roman plays teasingly with one of his nipples. “And you....” he attempts to lead, but he’s becoming less and less concerned with the how of his situation.

“I jumped at the opportunity, of course.”

“We fucked,” Remus tries, sure that the abrupt statement will force Roman to somehow magically explain everything into making sense. Surely the facts add up in another way and Remus is just too distracted and missed it.

“Excellent observation.” Roman says absently, his attention on Remus’ treasure trail, fingers making their way to the treasure it leads to. 

“Logan finally lost patience with us dancing around each other and invented a sort of pseudo-truth serum. Not that anyone really thought your inhibitions could get any lower. You wouldn’t believe him about what it was. Short term memory loss is one of the side effects,” Roman finally bothers to mention. “Since you wouldn’t believe Logan when he told you how I felt, and refused to let me try what “was probably some wacked out date rape drug” you got the dose."

“I knew about the memory thing?”

“You insisted that if it _was_ truth serum then it would be better that you didn’t remember my inevitable reaction, and we could all pretend nothing ever happened.”

Remus could believe that he would opt out of the memory of his supposedly inevitable rejection by Roman. He pulls his twin close to cuddle, needing the reassurance. Roman doesn’t seem bothered by being pulled away from his exploration of Remus’ body.

“So I told you?” Remus hedges.

“We told each other,” Roman huffs.

“I can’t believe I never noticed,” Remus muses, holding Roman tight as hope and affection fill him for what he supposes must be the second time in as many days.

Roman scoffs.

“What? I’m great at noticing things!” Remus insists. “It’s just because I would have never thought you could get over the whole… you know… incest thing,” he murmurs, like bringing up the taboo will make Roman suddenly realize that they’ve made a grave mistake. 

Roman’s breath stutters, hips twitching and cheeks turning the sweet pink of dawn’s blooming blush.

“Oh, my god!” Remus gasps, “You’re _into_ the incest thing! The taboo makes it sweeter, huh, bro?” he giggles. Roman’s flush deepens, but his smile and presence in Remus’ bed prove that he can’t be anything other than imminently pleased. “I can’t wait to make use of that during sex!” he gleefully declares. Roman ruts against him lazily.

“You already have,” he assures seductively. Remus decides he owes Logan a gift basket.


End file.
